


strange human concepts like love.

by Puluhuzi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/F, First Time, Unexpected Romance, Vaginal Fingering, aka blue pearl finds human porn and develops some weird fetishes, as long as the story needs them to be, how long are their breaks you may ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puluhuzi/pseuds/Puluhuzi
Summary: Yellow and Blue Pearl are getting used to having some free time, and after Yellow makes the mistake of looking through an artists WIPS, their relationship is never the same.





	strange human concepts like love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching the marathon with like no quality control pls forgive me rebecca.

The sudden influx of human culture into gem society had been confusing, to say the least. Gems’ had always been so homogeneous that ideas like free will, or self determination caused quite a stir.

But it was the smaller ideas that really took some time to get used too, such as the concept of the “break” like the one Yellow Pearl was trying to enjoy.  
Originally, when Steven had suggested it to the Diamonds, she thought it sounded ludicrous. What good was her time if not spent in service to the diamonds?  
But with some encouragement, and the help of Blue Pearl she had found something she enjoyed.

Modeling seemed to come naturally to Yellow, she enjoyed being lavished with attention, and the finished tableus of her and the other court gems’ had been so impressive that Blue Diamond had been fit to project them in her quarters. A hefty compliment to be sure.

It was this “Break.” however that Blue Pearl was no where to be seen, the service room which has been converted into their personal space was empty except for the sparse furniture the pearls had requested.

Yellow knew that Blue was most likely tied up in official business, as was their tendency.  
But she missed her companionship, throughout the thousands of years they had known each other, they had never been so close as they were now that they had their own free time to be together.

She wasn’t used to expressing her own desires, but she desired to be with Blue in that moment.

Yellow waited, already fiddling with her dress, as she still found it difficult not be active.  
Finally, breaking under the boredom, and her relatively newfound sense of self. She crossed the room to the terminal and accessed Blues' database of drawings, selecting the most recent WIP to check how she looked.

“Hm” she thought. “my face could look better..” But overall she was very pleased with it, the dynamic pose she had been put in showed off her expertly designed form, the effort she’d put into it.

“I still think her best work was the one before, though.” she mused, flipping the image to the previously saved one.

Instead of the portrait she had been expecting however she found a sketch she had never seen before. She recognized herself, and Blue Pearl , together in an unfamiliar pose, Blues face between her legs, and Yellow’s face contorted in a bizarre expression she couldn't parse.

She swallowed, flipping to the next image, another sketch, this one with their faces entwined. Lips together and her arms raised up in a garish display that made Yellow blush profusely.

She would have kept looking, had she not heard the door behind her slide open.  
With a gasp, she turned around to reveal Blue Pearl, her face similarly darkened as soon as she realized what had happened.  
She quickly closed the door behind her. “Yellow… I can explain” Her normally soft voice tinged with panic”

“What is this, Blue?” Yellow had only a rudimentary understanding of human romance, but she understood the amorous nature of what she was looking at.

“I’ve been.. Indulging in human media.” Blue began. “it started simple enough but I discovered… this”

She summoned a screen, showing two human females engaged in a ritual Yellow couldn’t parse, one mouthing the other, hands all over each other.

“This is apparently a human, um, mating ritual.” Blue said, secretly very excited to share this with Yellow.

“So they’re reproducing?” Yellow asked incredulously.  
“Not quite”.

“What ARE they doing then?”

“they do it just to feel good”

Yellow was taken aback, it seemed so pointless.

“Why would you waste your time with this, Blue?"

Blue felt her cheeks burn harder.

"I don't know what to say." said Yellow.

“Then don’t, you talk too much”

“I..” Yellow was left uncharacteristically speechless by Blue's sudden boldness.

Blue saw her moment, “Look at how good it must feel.. aren’t you at least a little curious?”

Before Yellow could respond, Blue Drew her in, her arms round her waist and waited just a moment to gauge her reaction before putting her lips on Yellow’s own. Yellow thought about pushing Blue away and putting an end to it, before realizing she was indeed curious. And she didn’t mind Blue kissing her nearly as much as she should have.

Blue suddenly lost her nerve, pulling away.

"I'm sorry if this is too much Yellow."

Yellow finally remembered to inhale. "I'm okay, if you wanted to show me more.."

Blue perked up at this. Her doubts somewhat assuaged, and lust only getting stronger.

“see this?” She said, gesturing to one of the humans in the video. “That's apparently what the humans use to feel good, between their legs, do you think you could.. make one?”

It was a ridiculous request, to emulate organic life forms like this. But Yellow found herself enthralled, and after spending a second viewing the video, shape shifted what she saw for herself.

Blue began to breathe heavily, and began to kiss below Yellows’ lips, her hand reaching below her waist to her newly formed pussy. Lightly brushing her before reaching her head to her underarm.

“What are you doing now, Blue?” Yellow asked.

“I think these are called kinks, they seem to make it more fun.”

Blue pursed her lips, bringing them to Yellow’s armpit.  
Gems’ did not smell or sweat like humans did, Blue still found herself enjoying the sensation of running her tongue over Yellow’s underarm. Listening intently for her reaction. Which came as a surprised gasp, the sudden intimacy unexpected but not unwelcome.

  
Blues’ hand began to slowly tease Yellow. Starting with a single finger, but she eventually began to add more, stimulating her outside before slowly pushing into her newly formed slit,Yellow began to feel a weakness in her knees, a warmth in her core that led them to collapse together on a nearby couch, Blue behind Yellow.

Blue, taking her sudden weakness for success, grew more enthusiastic in her efforts, rubbing her and teasing her while Yellow began to moan.

Yellow didn’t understand exactly what was happening, only that she liked it.

Blue continued to work her, while one hand was busy drawing louder and louder moans, her other reached out to tease her breasts, which may have lacked nipples to tease, but still felt lovely to hold in Blue's opinion. All while her tongue continued to lap at Yellow's cute underarm.

Yellow was getting close, to what she wasn't sure, and found herself possessed by a strange urge to kiss Blue, and when Blue finally emerged from her pit, huffing, and planting kisses up Yellow's back, Yellow turned herself around, careful to not push Blue from her nethers, and used the newfound closeness to pull her into a deep embrace, feeling Blue inside her, and pulling her into a deep kiss which she tried to emulate from the brief footage she’d seen.

Blue was delighted, pushing deeper still, feeling yellow’s ragged breathes into her.  
She finally began to feel yellow begin to crest under her. A slow buildup finally giving way to a sudden plateau. Yellow felt as though all of her heat was pooling in her bottom half. She bucked as she felt bodily fluids spray out of her, her eyes briefly crossed as she came for the first time in her life. And when she finally came back down, Blue was lying on top of her, nestled against her. It was nice, she hadn't realized how much she had needed a release.

She began to come down, unaware her Gemstone had been beginning to glow fairly in sync with Blues, but suddenly her Gemstone buzzed. Alerting them both their break was over.

“I should report this.” Yellow said.  
“But I won't, maybe those humans are onto something.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed but if you like it pls comment and or kudo! It means a lot.


End file.
